Harmless
by snowywolf7
Summary: Midoriya is thrilled to enjoy a sunny afternoon with friends. Couldn't he enjoy normal high school things like window shopping and getting ice cream with classmates without worrying about crazy villains for a couple hours? With a serial kidnapper loose, the answer was apparently. No.


**A rather random prompt from a friend consisting of "Something with Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki, with ice cream but serious" somehow churned out this. First time writing BNHA, so if you like/dislike it or have constructive criticism please do leave a review.**

"Deku! Have you seen the headlines this morning?" Uraraka's cheerful voice asked. A bright screen was shoved in front of Midoriya's face forcing him to squint to bring it into focus.

"The one about All Might capturing two villains before he arrived at school today?" He asked pulling her phone away from his face for a proper look. She shook her head vigorously.

"No, I meant the one about the serial kidnapper villain. But figures you would be up to date on the latest All Might news even if it just happened ten minutes ago." Uraraka grinned as Midoriya shook his head quickly, feeling heat rise in his haste to explain he had just been checking the news out of habit before classes started.

"Uraraka is right though. I saw that article and it is highly concerning such a villainous character has yet to be apprehended by authorities." Iida commented pushing up his glasses as he frowned seriously at his classmate's phone.

Midoriya glanced at the headlines he was first questioned about. _Serial Kidnapper Escapes After Sidekick Kidnapping._ He had read about the incidents. A villain had been kidnapping people for ransom and it appeared they were growing more daring with each success. It had started with an elementary school boy but it had recently escalated to the young daughter of a wealthy family, and the most recent case, a rookie sidekick of a small hero agency.

"What do you think Deku?" Uraraka inquired, her wide brown eyes fixed inquisitively on his. Midoriya brought his thumb and index finger to rest under his chin letting the gears run free in his brain.

"Well the first two targets were relatively safe. Both young children, which points to the villain not being strong with physical confrontation. But their last victim was a sidekick and they were still successful. The victims report feeling ill before their abduction. Poison perhaps? They're becoming more confident, going after higher risk targets which means either they really have the skill or are becoming reckless. The Pro Heroes are probably going to catch them soon if they keep this up. But not necessarily if they have some sort of disguise quirk. Perhaps that's why no one has been able to ID them, even the victims. They're still dangerous-" A bang loud enough to send vibrations through Midoriya's chair silenced his ramblings. He glanced back cautiously at the mess of blond hair and permanent scowl that was his childhood friend.

"Who cares! If this bastard gets anywhere near I'll just blow him to bits!" Two more plumes of smoke and sparks reinforced his statements.

"That's doesn't seem very heroic" Kirishima commented with a grin. It was a sign of extreme tolerance that he only received a deadly glare in response.

"This is a serious matter. As U.A. students we must remain vigilant and take care to show the professionalism and alertness expected of the top hero school in the country." Iida announced, arms chopping furiously at his side in earnestness. Midoriya breathed a sigh of relief when Aizawa chose that moment to slam open the classroom door open while somehow keeping his hands securely tucked away in his yellow sleeping bag.

"Good morning." He said dully. The class of A-1 quickly shuffled into their seats and the rest of the day passed with only three more explosions and five death threats. Overall a good day.

* * *

When Aizawa dismissed the class it was with great excitement Midoriya packed his notebook into his pack. He looked up at Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki, each packing their respective things.

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" He asked. Iida gave a very firm nod while Uraraka jumped up and down with an excited yes. Todoroki stood, inclining his head slightly in confirmation.

"Excellent! It's too bad Tsuya can't make it. Kaachan you can still come if you-" Two small explosions went off accompanied by black smoke. "that's what I thought." Midoriya said with a nervous chuckle edging towards the door where his friends were already waiting for him.

The four trainees made their way through the busy streets, admiring the colorful shops and stands selling sweet and savory foods. The sun shined brightly down with not a cloud in the sky to obstruct the golden rays. Midoriya chatted animatedly about all the intriguing merchandise he spotted or the latest hero news, enjoying the unrestrained laughter from Uraraka and the serious nods of agreement from Iida. He even managed to tease an appreciative smile from Todoroki when he'd deliberately ignored a stand of Endeavor figures, instead lavishing extensive praise upon an adjoining display of mini All Mights.

When Iida started to engage Uraraka in a conversation about a recent writing assignment Midoriya turned to Todoroki. Most of his classmates had told Midoriya that they found it difficult to hold a conversation with the apparently aloof boy. But for Midoriya who had no trouble letting his brain find a tangent and verbalize it for minutes on end, he found a patient listener in Todoroki. The more time he spent with his friend the more subtle expressions he was able to pick up from the seemingly inscrutable boy.

He was just telling Todoroki about how the Normal Hero Manual was underappreciated due to his lack of high profile flashy captures when suddenly Todoroki whipped his head around to look behind. Midoriya followed suit, glancing curiously at the throng of shopper trying to identify what caught his friend's attention.

"What is it?" He heard Uraraka ask. Midoriya shrugged glancing at Todoroki for an explanation but he just shook his head.

"It's nothing. I just suddenly felt like someone was watching us."

"I guess we're all a little more paranoid after the Hero Killer incident." Midoriya said forcing a light laugh. Todoroki nodded but he noticed the slight draw of mismatched brows and a downturn of lips. Something was still bothering his friend. Midoriya decided to let it rest for the moment and instead try to distract Todoroki by pointing at every comical display they came across. His rant of admiration for a grey shirt cut to resemble Cementoss was interrupted by Urakaka.

"Oh! I love that ice cream shop. Who all wants ice cream?" She was pointing across the street to a shop with a colorful pink and white striped sign. Midoriya grinned seeing the various hues of ice cream being handed to children in crisp waffle cones.

He eagerly led their group to stand before the display of flavors. He pressed his hands up against the cool glass admiring the pink and cream swirls along with the more exotic rainbow sorbets. He ordered quickly, swapping a few coins for a crisp cone pressed into his waiting hands. Similar exchanges took place around him as his friends made their selections as well.

"What did you get Todoroki?" He asked.

"Strawberry and vanilla." Todoroki replied holding out his cone for confirmation. A thought occurred to Midoriya that was so absurd he couldn't contain a chuckle bubbling out. He noticed Todoroki tilting his head in confusion which just made him laugh harder. "The ice cream." He pointed at the innocently pink and white orbs by way of explanation. "It's like you." Shifting his finger to indicate Todoroki's two-toned hair.

"Oh" He said in realization. Midoriya was happy to see a smile playing on his friend's lips dissipating the small frown he'd been carrying for a while. Todoroki seemed to ponder his ice cream, then Midoriya's, before saying.

"Then your ice cream is like you too." He said pointing to the scoop of mint chocolate chip the green haired boy was holding. Midoriya blinked, then felt his cheek ache as a full grin overcame his face. Todoroki really had changed a lot to be a willful participant to such silliness.

"I suppose so. What about you Uraraka, Iida?"

"Cotton Candy."

"Vanilla." Came their respective replies.

"Hmm. Well your costume is pink so I suppose that matches with the cotton candy, and Iida your hero costume is white so that's sort of matches too!" Midoriya decided. Uraraka laughed, easily joining in the fun as she tried analyze more connections between their ice cream flavor and themselves, each suggestion becoming more farfetched than the last. The conversation somehow turned into picking ice cream flavors for all the heroes they could name, a task Midoriya excelled at even without his notebook.

"What about Bakugou?"

"Kaachan?" He pretended to give it some thought. "Wasabi." He decided keeping his tone and face carefully blank.

Uraraka burst out laughing almost tilting her melting ice cream onto the heated cement. A cold drop on his own hand reminded Midoriya that he'd barely touched his own quickly liquifying treat. Movement caught his attention as Todoroki switched his own cone to his left hand and reached out with his right. He transferred Midoriya's ice cream to his own grip. Instantly reforming the frozen desert to its original solid shape. He then quickly did the same for Uraraka. Iida had already finished his with precise efficiency.

"Wow thank you. Your quirk really is amazing Todoroki. I've always thought it has so many potential applications." Midoriya complimented slowly turning the ball of perfectly frozen ice cream with slight wisps of frost dissipating to the warm air. He smiled broadly at Todoroki, always reminded of his kindness by the small gestures he displayed.

"Thank you." Todoroki ducked his head a little as if unsure what to do with such a sincere statement for such a trivial act. Midoriya's felt his giant grin slip off his face when Todoroki suddenly swayed, taking a bracing step back to steady himself.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya stepped forward, concern immediately heightened. Was something wrong with his friend? He put a hand on Todoroki's elbow trying to gauge his temperature, eyes roaming for anything other physical sign that something was off with the normally steadfast hero.

"Do you feel unwell?" Iida asked also frowning.

"I'm fine." Seeing his friends troubled faces he added "Don't worry about it. I probably just didn't get enough sleep last night." His statement only pulled Midoriya's face into a deeper frown. To neglect his sleep was rather uncharacteristic for Todoroki who was quite fond of slumber. He had often found his friend napping in unlikely places between class or after lunch. Looking more closely he could also see a fine sheen of sweat forming on Todoroki's forehead. As someone who could regulate their own body temperature Todoroki was not one to sweat easily when he wasn't physically exerting himself.

"Are you sure Todoroki? We can go sit inside for a while." His response was a firm shake the red and white head.

"I'm fine." He reiterated. The two stubbornly uttered words did nothing to ease the worry settling as a weight on his stomach. He saw from Urakaka and Iida's expression that neither were particularly convinced but they resumed their trek at a deliberating slower pace. Midoriya now kept an observing eye on Todoroki. The crinkled brows were back. A hand holding a sight tremble came to rub every so often at his temples. Midoriya was about to stop and try to force Todoroki to rest when the target of his concern paused.

"Sorry." Heterochromatic eyes lowered. "But I think I'll head back early. I don't want to ruin the fun for the three of you." Loud protest all denying the remote possibility of him ever ruining anything for anyone erupted from all three companions. Despite his best effort to reassure and plea for Todoroki to stay he remained adamant.

"Thanks for inviting me Midoriya. I'll see you all tomorrow." He had no choice but to wave a reluctant goodbye and watch the distinctive profile melt into the afternoon crowd. Midoriya tried to focus his mind back on the shops and streets, or the clever anecdote Iida was recounting, but he found his mind drifting back to the departing form of his friend. One hand braced against his head and the other wrapped protectively around his midriff. The weight pressing on his stomach had not dissipated. In fact, it felt like it was getting worse, turning into a coiling snake tightening its grip.

"Hey sorry guys but I think I should go check on Todoroki. Just to make sure he's okay." Both his remaining companions nodded.

"I'm worried about him. I've never seen Todoroki look sick before." Uraraka said clasping her hands together.

"We should all go. As heroes it is our duty to ensure others' well-being." Midoriya smiled broadly. It was not the first – nor the last – time that Midoriya was reminded of the wonderful friends he had. In unison, they turned on their heels and marched towards where they belonged, at their friend's side.

The longer he backtracked the tighter the snake seemed to constrict his insides. There was no reasonable explanation for his anxiety. Todoroki just felt a little unwell, nothing to feel panic over. Yet he could feel his palms become sweaty and his breaths speed up on their own. These feelings were in no way assuaged when the three emerged from the busy shopping district into a slightly less crowded area but saw no sign of Todoroki's distinct bicolored hair. He forced his feet to slow their cadence and began swinging his head around frantically searching for a familiar face.

"Do you hear that?" Midoriya tilted his head to Urakaka who was frowning. She cupped a hand around her ear turning her head this way and that. Now that she pointed it out Midoriya heard it too. An odd choking sound coming from a corner alley. The three shared a quick look before sprinting in the direction of the shadows. The sight that greeted him banished the serpent in his stomach and replaced it with a frozen lead weight.

The normally proud frame was hunched over. A pale hand was braced firmly against the grimy alley wall, the only solid anchor still holding the shaking body up. But the thing that made Midoriya'a heart twist was the ghastly sound of retching being pulled from Todoroki's lips, his eyes shut in distress.

"Todoroki!" Midoriya ran forward followed closely by Uraraka and Iida. A single blue eye cracked open, the pained glaze fading to be replaced with recognition.

"Mi-doriya?" Midoriya nodded furiously slipping an arm under Todoroki's shoulders and easing him down to sit in a slightly less dirty patch of the alleyway.

"What happened?" Uraraka's voice was tinged with fear and concern. Midoriya was already busy trying to find an explanation for the sudden deterioration of his friend. As close as he was to Todoroki he could see the tremors running down both his arms and the puffs of steam released with each exhale. Blue and grey eyes locked with Midoriya with unexpected intensity.

"Be careful." The normally quiet but commanding voice was rough. "I think this is someone's quirk." Uraraka and Iida's eyes widened in surprise. Instantly they were back to back, eyes peeled for danger. They didn't survive villain fights by questioning their partner's gut instinct. Todoroki's warning was reinforced by the suddenly tingling sensation running down Midoriya's spine like an invisible finger trailing his body. He whipped his head around searching out the source of his discomfort. The image of Todoroki doing the exact same thing earlier came into his mind.

"Todoroki is right. Something feels off." Midoriya scrutinized every shadowed corner, every scattered trashcan. "Someone must have a quirk that's making Todoroki so sick."

"Why only Todoroki?" Iida asked, sharp blue eyes locked on the alleyway.

"Someone could be targeting him specifically." Midoriya rested his left hand reassuringly on Todoroki's shoulder moving his right to cradle his fire side. The skin was hot enough to make Midoriya's fingers recoil on instinct. He forced his palm back, tapping the warm cheek gently to focus his disoriented friend. "It's also possible they thought you posed the biggest threat." He added a little teasingly just to see the slight raise of reluctantly amused eyes.

"I'm not saying they're wrong, but it's still kind of insulting." Uraraka joked trying to lighten the air which felt like it was congealing into a heavy haze.

"Let's get out of here."Midoriya began to try to pull Todoroki to his feet but a foreign voice cut through the silence.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that." All three students swung towards the intruder. For a villain he was surprisingly plain. A man in his late 20s with short cropped dark hair and grey eyes. Even his clothes did nothing to distinguish him from the average shopper. He was the kind of person a hundred people could pass and never remember. Midoriya stepped protectively in front of Todoroki when he noticed the stubborn teen was trying to force his feet underneath him.

"Who are you?" Iida asked keeping his arms raised and feet spread.

"What do you want?" Midoriya added beginning to activate One For All, feeling the pleasant hum in his body as his muscles tensed in anticipation. For the first time Midoriya noticed there was another sensation mixing in with the power of his quirk. An unpleasant numbness dulling his normally sharp senses.

"It's such a shame. We only wanted Endeavor's son. It'll be interesting to see how much the number two hero is willing to pay for his successor. How much is your life worth to him boy?"

"Not as much as you think." Todoroki bit out acerbically. The man raised an eyebrow. His stormy eyes left his original target to scrutinize Iida, scratching his chin in contemplation.

"The younger son of the famous Iida family will be a great addition as well." Their class president only stiffened in response. His own body was turning rigid as he realized the identity of the villain now taking slow steps towards them, movements silent and calculated.

"You're the serial kidnapper villain." It was a statement. The man chuckled, a most disturbing sound when echoing off the walls of the narrow alley.

"One of them." Midoriya felt his blood run cold. He whipped 180 degrees as realization dawned. A figure dropped from a balcony hidden from view, landing silently opposite him and cutting off their only escape route. The new villain looked much more the part. Most of his face was hidden by swaths of dark cloth, except his abnormally rounded eyes with purple irises that glowed faintly in the dark. Fingers that curled to pointed tips and a body covered in layers of slashed cloth gave off a distinctively threatening aura. Locking green eyes with purple Midoriya's unease grew and a sudden ache slammed into his temples like fists pressed against either side of his head.

"It's you." He realized. The villain must have some quirk that was causing Todoroki's, and now Midoriya's discomfort.

"My friend's rather useful quirk. Venom Gaze. He can cause poisoning effects in anyone he looks at, but it requires almost twenty minutes to reach a crippling effect." The man gaze lingered unnervingly on Todoroki still doing his best to force his shaking legs to support his full weight.

"That's how you've been kidnapping people." Midoriya said. He subtly shifted his footing to use himself as a barrier between Todoroki and the Toxic Villain, leaving Uraraka and Iida on the other side to form a semi-circle. "He poisons the victim to weaken them and you have some kind of quirk which makes them forget the faces of their captors." The villain nods approvingly.

"Bingo boy." He made a finger gun and fired it mockingly with a wink at Midoriya. "I can make people forget someone's face by touching them if I hold the face in my mind. A useless quirk people have told me all my life. I had no future as a hero, but I found a use for it. It just required the support of the right quirk. I have to admit this is the first time we've caught so many, but we'll just have to improvise."

"Enough talk Ogawa. Let's tie them up. You can talk when they're writhing at our feet begging for their freedom." The purple eyes were growing even wider in excitement, his entire body hunching forward in anticipation. Midoriya instinctively recoiled. He took a quick appraisal of their situation. Ogawa didn't appear to be strong in combat, he was the brains behind the operations. The toxic villain was the threat, his bloodlust was palpable in the stale air. His body twitching forward in barely contained zeal. But it was three against one if he was right about Ogawa not being a fighter. They needed to act soon. The muffled pounding was getting worse, and if Midoriya became as ill as Todoroki, then they would be in real trouble.

"Iida." Midoriya whispered under his breath. "When I give the signal grab Todoroki and make a break for the streets, you two should be safe as soon as you reach the public. Uraraka and I will make a distraction and stop him from interfering." He jutted his chin towards the villain slowly sapping his strength with just his gaze. "Once you and Todoroki are safe, Uraraka make both of us light and I'll propel us out of the alley and rejoin Iida." Iida and Uraraka gave subtle thumbs ups ready to carry out his plan.

Midoriya glanced down at Todoroki, who had managed to prop himself up halfway using the rough concrete wall. Concern still burned its way through Midoriya's system but heterochromatic eyes were firm as steel, strong jaw clenched even as a drop of sweat slipped down it. He gave a minute nod pulling Midoriya's lips up into a tiny smile. How was he the one being reassured by Todoroki in this situation? He took a deep breath, drowning out the roar in his eyes with the crackle Full Cowling.

"Go!" Iida grabbed Todoroki's hand, swinging the smaller boy over his shoulder, ready to push his engines and smash through Ogawa with brute force. Midoriya lunged forward with Uraraka behind him as their opponent sprang like a jaguar, claws outstretched and cloth stretching around a grin. At the last moment Midoriya dropped, sliding under the glinting talons. One hand reached for a half empty soda bottle slipping from a trash bag while the other slammed the concrete with enough force to flip his body back orientated towards the villain. The bottle was thrown with the force of One For All behind it, exploding upon impacted and spraying carbonated sugar water into the villain's bulging eyes. As the man screeched and backpedaled Uraraka leaped to deliver a finishing kick, but instead of her sneaker buying itself in the villain's neck and knocking him out cold she was suddenly yanked back, landing with a yelp while an even louder crash sounded further down the alley.

"Oops that was close." A third very high-pitched voice rattled between the narrow walls. Mirdoriya's eyes widened in horror as a new villain appeared out of thin air behind Uraraka. He had also stuck a foot out causing Iida to stumble and have an unpleasant encounter with the ground. Todoroki who had been thrown from the impact lay a few feet away coughing and blinking in surprise.

"Where'd he come from?" Uraraka jumped back to put distance between herself and the third villain while defending Iida's position as he quickly scrambled back to his feet, nose bleeding and glasses askew.

"My quirk Chameleon. I can't be seen when I'm not moving." Midoriya could see the resemblance. The villain's eyes were rounded and protruding slightly. His skin was mossy green with a crest running from his forehead to the nape of his neck. His abnormally large hands and elongated fingers brandished a knife at Uraraka.

This was bad.

Their advantage of surprise was lost and now Midoriya had been separated from the rest with two villains between him and his friends. The fog in his mind was beginning to thin as the poisoning villain was forced to close his eyes and shake his head savagely to blink away the sticky liquid on his face. Hopefully that meant Todoroki had also gained a reprieve.

When the purple eyes blinked out open again they were blood shot and exponentially more enraged. Pointed fingers lashed out without warning. Midoriya arched backwards but a finger still clipped his shoulder spraying small red droplets onto the wall. The cut burned but it wasn't deep. The chameleon villain took the chance to swing his knife down on Uraraka. She brought up a quick arm to parry, sidestepping to allow Iida to plant a firm kick pushing the villain back. As another pass of razor sharp nails forced Midoriya back further the temperature abruptly dropped. The hairs along his freckled arm raised from both the sudden chill and alarm.

"Now I'm angry." Todoroki had stood, still partially supporting his weight against the wall. Both grey and blue eyes were blazing. The air around him was turning opaque with glittering crystals. Perhaps sensing the danger Ogawa tried to tackle Todoroki only to be forced back by an oppressive wall of fire bursting to life from his left. His eyes locked with Midoriya. He understood what Todoroki was about to do a second before he shifted his right foot forward. Iida and Uraraka also jumped in realization. Her hand slapped Iida's arm and both shot up towards the open blue sky above.

Midoriya also pushed off against the side of the alleyway wall keeping the image of the egg in the microwave in his mind. He cleared the third-floor balconies not a moment too soon as an avalanche of ice crashed through the alleyway completely covering the chameleon villain. However it was clear Todoroki hadn't recovered enough to have his usual precise control. Venom Gaze slipped just beyond the range of the frozen wall. His eyes blazed with triumph as he turned them up to lock on Midoriya. But Midoriya could see something the villain could not. Iida was skating up the ice like a ramp, flipping clear over the top releasing Uraraka at the peak of his arc. She brought her fingers together

"Release!" Dropping right on top of the surprised villain. This time nothing protected him from the drop kick on his skull dropping his jaw to the floor.

"Midoriya!" He snapped his head towards the familiar voice. He pushed off the balcony towards Todoroki pointing to a desperate Ogawa trying to sprint out of the alleyway. Hurtling towards the dark haired man at break neck speeds, Midoriya grabbed his arm while still in the air, dropping his feet firmly on the ground in front of the villain and hauling with all his strength. Ogawa went flying right over Midoriya's head, back slamming into blackened concrete. When he dropped into the bags of overflowing trash Ogawa was fully unconscious.

"Sorry. I was going to try and freeze him but I don't trust my control right now." Todoroki apologized raising a shaking right hand to frown at it. Midoriya waved both hands frantically.

"No no. You totally saved us. That was amazing. I mean I don't know what I would have done if I'd been separated from you guys by that Venom guy. It's Uraraka and Iida that managed to capture him, I didn't do anything really."

"What do you mean Deku. You're the one who came up with an escape plan and that move with the coke bottle was awesome." Uraraka grinned first pumping the air as she landed back on the ground with Iida dragging the knocked-out villain between them. Heat rushed to his face as Midoriya tried to refute politely. They'd only gotten out of the situation because of his friends who had all worked flawlessly to support each other.

"Uraraka is right. I am once again impressed with you quick thinking Midoriya. You'll make a great hero one day." Iida said seriously though the effect was slightly diminished by his nasally voice. Numerous tissues had been used to stopper the flow of blood.

"I agree." Todoroki said with a soft twitch of his lips. All the praise only succeeded in heating Mioriya's face beyond boiling point.

"Uh uh thank you. All of you will be incredible heroes too. But um. Should we maybe..uh…get him out?" He suggested pointing at the ice encased chameleon villain frozen in his moment of terror. He glanced at Todoroki to see if he could thaw the villain out with his left side.

"Just…" Todoroki quickly clamped a hand over his mouth looking pale. "Give me a moment. I don't want to accidently turn the heat up too much." The smile on Uraraka's angelic face wasn't entirely friendly.

"I see no reason to rush."

* * *

An hours later, two unconscious and one frantically shivering villain were delivered to the police station. All four U.A. students gave Inspector Naomasa their statement, got patched up, and given a ride back to their respective residences. Midoriya had texted his three friends to make sure they were alright and received reassurances from Todoroki that was indeed feeling fine now, Iida's nose was not broken, and Uraraka just had a couple bruises. Midoriya smiled at his phone agreeing to meet them all at school tomorrow before turning off the screen and pulling his covers up finally succumbing to sleep.

* * *

"Inspector Naomasa called me yesterday to report an incident involving three villains and students from this class. Again." Aizawa announced as the bell chimed the class into session. Midoriya shifted in his seat, exchanging guilty looks with Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki. "Due to this." Midoriya could have sworn Aizawa looked directly at him. "We'll be conducting extra rescue and evacuation drills this week to remind everyone that it is not a Hero's job to stick their nose into every dangerous combat situation."

"Fucking Deku! What did you fucking do this time!" Bakugou jumped up in his seat small explosions already bouncing between his palms.

"Why do you assume it's me?" He squeaked, even though Kaachan was right.

"Because it's _always_ you."

"Now that's not very fair. It was not Midoriya's fault that villains tried to kidnap Todoroki." Iida tried to placate but his statement only made things worse.

"Someone tried to kidnap Todoroki?" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Tsuya asked.

"How'd you get away?" Kaminari leaned so far his chair tilted precariously.

"So it's your fault you half-n-half bastard!" Bakugou screamed kicking his boots onto the offender's desk. Todoroki just stared blithely at his notebook completely ignoring the loud explosions going off next to his ear.

"Kaachan. You can't blame Todoroki for his own attempted kidnapping."

"I don't care! You little fuckers are making extra work for all of us."

"Sit. Down." The explosions halted abruptly as Aizawa's hair rose straight up. But the vindictive smirk hadn't left Bakugou's face. He fixed his gaze on Midoriya, and he suddenly felt the strong urge to put some distance between himself and his childhood friend.

"I don't need my quirk to strangle you. DIE!" Bakugou lunged clear across Todoroki's desk, hands outstretched as the entire class exploded into action to prevent class A-1 homicide. As Midoriya was raised clear above Iida's head, a wall of ice formed before him, Kaminari accidently electrocuted three people he bumped into, and Aizawa slipped into his sleeping bag behind his desk, Midoriya thought to himself. Perhaps those three villains they ran into were relatively harmless after all.


End file.
